Mi querido Ciel Yandere
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: .FemAlois!. Una historia donde Ciel es yandere y hará todo por amor: incluso ser posesivo y psicópata. CielxFemAlois
1. Chapter 1

Mi querido Ciel Yandere

(CielYandereXFemAlois)

Mansión Trancy

La condesa Aloise Trancy y su hermanito Luka recibirían la visita del conde Ciel Phantomhive, un amigo de la condesa Trancy y por quien ella tenía sentimientos, por lo que le dio a Hannah y a los trillizos para que todo fuera perfecto, ella quería causarle una buena impresión al conde Phantomhive. Mientras Luka de ya casi 10 años parecía no estar muy contento con la visita de Ciel y Aloise noto el estado de animo de su hermanito.

—¿Que pasa Luka? ¿Porque pones esa cara? – pregunto Aloise

—No…es nada

—Anda dímelo

—No quiero que ese conde venga aquí – dijo Luka mirando al piso

—¿Porque?

—No me agrada, es malo, yo lo se

—Tranquilo, nada va a pasar y nos divertiremos ¡Olé!

—Como usted diga, su alteza

Luka no entendía porque su hermana no veía como era realmente ese Conde, a Luka no le agradaba hasta muchas veces le dijo que era malo pero su hermana hacia oídos sordos a lo que decía su hermano. A las 4 de la tarde llego Ciel Phantomhive con su mayordomo Sebastian y un ramo de jacintos azules, la flor favorita de la condesa Trancy la cual se emocionó al ver el regalo que le traía Ciel.

—Aloise, hoy te vez más hermosa que de costumbre

—Ja,ja! Gracias, tu también te vez bien

—Traje jacintos azules, sé que te gustan mucho, Aloise

—Muchas Gracias Ciel, me encanta

Ambos condes entraron a la mansión pero aun así a Luka no le gustaba la presencia de Ciel y menos la de su mayordomo pero su hermana le dijo que todo estaría bien aun así no le gustaba la idea de que su hermana mayor pasara tiempo con ese conde Phantomhive, él le daba mala espina pero cuando el niño pelirrojo se disponía a subir la escalera para entrar a la mansión junto con su hermana y su invitado, Sebastian, el mayordomo de los Phantomhive lo detuvo.

—Espere, amo Luka

—Q-que quiere?

—Mi joven amo a notado que usted no simpatiza con el

—Se nota mucho?

—Si pero mi joven amo quiere hacer las paces con usted, amo Luka

—En qué forma?

—Tiene un regalo para usted

—No me interesa, él no me agrada – dijo Luka retirándose

—Espere amo Luka, tan solo vea el regalo

Al demonio no le costó mucho convencer al niño y Luka fue con él a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras tanto Ciel y Aloise cenaban juntos y reían, en un momento Aloise se dio cuenta que su hermanito no estaba y le hizo una seña a Thompson para que se acercara.

—Ve a buscar a Luka – le ordeno la rubia

—Sí, su alteza

Ciel noto que Aloise parecía preocupada y se acercó a ella.

—Que pasa mi princesa?

—Mi hermanito Luka no está, estoy preocupada

—Tranquila le dije a Sebastian que jugara con él. Quiero que estemos solos

—Solos? – dijo Aloise con los ojos bien abiertos

—A si es, mi mariposa

Ciel tomo uno de los mechones del cabello de la condesa Trancy entre sus dedos, aunque Aloise le gustaba tenerlo cerca había un problema y ese era que Ciel estaba comprometido con Elizabeth, una cabecita hueca, pero se lo había dicho miles de veces y se lo iba a decir una vez más.

—Estas comprometido, Ciel, y te lo he dicho miles de veces que si quieres algo conmigo ¡deja a Elizabeth!

—Dejar a Elizabeth, le he pedido miles de veces a Elizabeth terminar pero ella se reúsa

—Ese no es mi problema – dijo Aloise inflando los cachetes

—Pero, mi mariposa, tengo una sorpresa para ti – dijo Ciel

—¿una sorpresa para mí? – la rubia estaba emocionada

—Sí, mi mariposa, está allí

Ciel señalo una caja de regalo color rosa con una cinta roja, Aloise se emocionó cuando la vio y fue corriendo a abrir el regalo pero su sonrisa de felicidad cambio a una mueca de terror al ver que eran huesos humanos, Aloise totalmente aterrada tiro la caja y los huesos cayeron al piso, Ciel se rio psicóticamente.

—Qué significa esto?! – pregunto Aloise ofendida

—Son los huesos de la familia Midford, Lizzy incluida

—Que?

—Tuve que hacerlo mi mariposa, Lizzy no entendía razones y los Midford te hubieran maltratado, yo impedí todo eso

—Yo…no quería esto

—Pero mi mariposa, era necesario

Aloise estaba paralizada y pudo ver los ojos opacos de Ciel, este no era el Ciel que ella adoraba era un loco y si fue capaz de hacer eso, que le haría a ella si lo rechazaba, Aloise se puso a llorar del miedo. Al verla llorar Ciel abrazo a Aloise.

—Mi mariposa, mi Aloise, ya no llores. Nunca perdonare a mi tía Frances y a Elizabeth por hacerte llorar

—Suéltame! – exclamo la rubia empujando a Ciel

Aloise como pudo corrió a la puerta para salir de allí, estaba aterrada y no quería estar cerca de Ciel pero Timber y Canterbury le impidieron el paso; este acto de sus lacayos desconcertó a Aloise, ellos eran sus sirvientes demonio ¿Por qué la estaban traicionando?

—Salgan de mi camino! – exclamo Aloise

—No podemos, su alteza – dijo Timber

—Usted, debe hacer caso a su prometido – dijo Canterbury

—Pro-prometido?

—Así es Aloise, ya que Elizabeth no está, tu eres mi prometida ahora

—Que?

—Estaremos juntos – dijo Ciel abrazando a Aloise

La rubia estaba aterrada, este definitivamente no era su Ciel y lo que le profesaba no era amor sino obsesión, posesión y locura.

—¿Y si me niego? – pregunto la rubia

—No te negaras, te conozco

—No es verdad!

—Claro que te conozco, mi mariposa

En eso las puertas se abrieron y apareció Sebastian con Luka, el mayordomo le tapaba la boca al niño el cual lloraba y con la otra mano apretaba el cuello del niño amenazándolo con romperle el cuello.

—Odio todo lo que se interponga entre tú y yo, aunque sea el aire – dijo Ciel

—No! Suelta a Luka!

—Porque debería dejar vivir a ese mocoso grosero? – pregunto Ciel con los ojos opacos

—Porque seré tu prometida si lo dejas vivir!

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Luka lloro más pero era lo que Ciel quería escuchar.

—Me lo prometes mi mariposa? – pregunto Ciel tomándola del mentón

—Si,si,si….pero deja a Luka en paz, es todo lo que tengo

—Ven conmigo a la mansión Phantomhive y tal vez lo dejare vivir

Aloise acepto irse con él y dejar a Luka solo en la mansión, aunque al cuidado de Hannah quien recibió la orden de cuidar y proteger al nuevo conde Trancy, Luka, ya que puede que nunca más la rubia lo volviera a ver.

—¿Que va a pasar con Luka? – pregunto Aloise

—Ese niño insolente vivirá si haces lo que te digo

—Luka no es insolente

—Claro que lo es! He intentado ganarme su afecto solo por ti pero ese niño solo me ignora pero no importa, ya nunca más lo volveremos a ver

Aloise aguanto unas lágrimas de terror y tristeza: terror por conocer al verdadero Ciel y tristeza de ya no volver a ver a Luka, quien noto la reacción de la joven rubia y sonrió.

—Cuando lleguemos a la mansión ¿le gustaría comer algo? Señorita Aloise – pregunto Sebastian

—No - dijo Aloise mirando al piso

—Oh, mi bella mariposa, todo estará bien. Nos casaremos y tú pasaras a ser la condesa Phantomhive

—Como digas, Ciel

Aloise estaba cada vez más asustada y más al ver los ojos opacos de Ciel, completamente loco de amor por ella. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Ciel presento a Aloise como su nueva prometida y que desde ahora en adelante viviría aquí, Aloise, luego fue llevada a su nueva habitación decorada con rosas rojas y jacintos azules.

—Mañana la señorita Nina vendrá a hacerte su vestido de compromiso, descansa mi amor – dijo Ciel

Ciel le pidió una sonrisa y Aloise sonrió como pudo, Ciel la besó y con esto Aloise lo entendía todo. Ahora era suya y estarían juntos por siempre. Ahora era su mariposa, de él y de nadie más.

Porque pone esa cara, su alteza? Rescate lo positivo

Dijo una extraña araña en un rincón de la habitación.


	2. capitulo 2: Ciel locamente enamorado

Ciel locamente enamorado

Un día antes

Ciel se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de Aloise Trancy y quería estar con ella, y no con Elizabeth. Aloise era alguien quien quería estar. Sus padres fueron crueles al no dejarle escoger a su prometida, pero ahora por amor a Aloise dejaría a Elizabeth.

Cabe destacar que el hecho que Ciel la dejara por otra chica no le cayó bien a Lizzy quien comenzó a llorar y gritar. Era muy molesto para Ciel y cada vez estaba más convencido de que Elizabeth no le llegaba ni a los talones a Aloise.

—¡NO! ¡NO LO ACEPTO! – chillo Elizabeth entre lagrimas

—Lizzy entiende, amo a Aloise no a ti

—Waaaa!

—Basta Lizzy, te he dicho miles de veces de que no te quiero y si nos separamos podrás encontrar a alguien que te quiera

—¡NO LO ACEPTO!

Elizabeth comenzó a llorar chillonamente y esto molesto a Ciel, su Aloise jamás haría estos escándalos como Elizabeth que aún seguía llorando e irritando aún más a Ciel. El conde Phantomhive solo quería terminar con esto rápido e ir con Aloise y contarle sobre esto. Ella siempre quiso que dejara a Elizabeth si quería que fueran prometidos ¿Por qué estar con Elizabeth si podía estar con Aloise? Llego un punto que Ciel se hartó y golpeo la mesa, haciendo que Lizzy dejara de llorar ya que estaba asustada con la reacción de Ciel.

—Amo a Aloise, es con ella con quien quiero estar y no me importa lo que digas, me iré con ella – dijo Ciel

—Voy a destruirla – dijo Elizabeth derramando lágrimas de ira

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!

—¡La haré pedazos! ¡Nadie la aceptara en la sociedad y...!

Elizabeth no pudo continuar con su amenaza contra Aloise Trancy ya que Ciel comenzó a estrangularla Elizabeth, se podía notar el odio y la ira en la cara del Conde. Ciel, el cual estaba locamente enamorado, no iba a permitir que Elizabeth le hiciera daño a Aloise aunque tenga que matarla. Sebastian no hizo nada.

—¡Estúpida! ¡¿crees que te permitiré hacerle daño a mi Aloise?! ¡ella es todo lo que tú no serás!

—C-Ciel...

—¡Ella es mi mariposa y tu nada!

—C-Ciel

—Si haces eso Aloise dejara de amarme por eso debes morir para que Aloise me ame aún más y más

—Me-me...duele

Pero parecía que Ciel no escuchaba a Elizabeth, los ojos de Ciel se volvían cada vez más opacos mientras la cara de Elizabeth se volvía cada vez más azul hasta la muerte. Ciel había matado a su antigua prometida pero el joven conde Phantomhive parecía no importarle matar a Elizabeth sino lo que Aloise pensara de él cuando lo supiera: ¿lo amaría más o lo odiaría? Ciel se limitó a mirar sus manos.

—La maté

—Eso parece, joven amo

—Esa bruja iba a dañar a mi mariposa

—Escuche la amenaza, joven amo, fue de muy mal gusto

—Lizzy siempre fue molesta, pero ahora tengo un problema, mate a Elizabeth

—¿Cuál es su orden?

—Mata al resto de la familia

—Yes, my Lord

El mayordomo demonio hizo lo que su joven amo le ordenó y lo hizo con mucho justo ya que al mayordomo nunca le gusto Lady Frances, fue satisfactorio cuando le arranco la cabeza, sintió que se había desquitado. Los siguientes fueron Edward y el Marqués Midford; con ellos no tenía nada en su contra, pero ordenes eran órdenes. La matanza de la familia Midford hizo que los sirvientes huyeran excepto Paula, la sirvienta de Lady Elizabeth, que fue corriendo a avisarles que Sebastian, el mayordomo del conde Phantomhive, se había vuelto loco, pero cuando Paula abrió la puerta para advertirle de lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando ella entro a la habitación donde estaba su joven señorita y el joven Conde Phantomhive vio algo horrible. Paula vio a su joven señorita muerta en el piso, a Sebastian cubierto de sangre y Ciel sonriendo con los ojos opacos.

—Pero...¡¿Qué paso?! ... - Paula estaba aterrada

—Lárgate...mientras aun lo permita – contesto Ciel

Paula salió corriendo aterrada mientras Ciel y Sebastian caminaron por la mansión Midford viendo los cadáveres de la familia Midford pero no le importaba esto era por su amada Aloise.

—¿Ella lo entenderá, verdad? Yo la salve de esta gente tan despreciable –le pregunto Ciel

—Claro, ella lo ama

—¡Claro que me ama! Y se quedara conmigo cuando sepa lo que hice por ella

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitirlo – dijo una voz femenina

Amo y mayordomo subieron la mirada y vieron a Hannah, la sirvienta de Aloise y administradora de la mansión Trancy. Ella era una demonio como Sebastian y miraba al par como basura; ella sabía que Ciel estaba enamorado de su joven señorita pero no esperaba que se volviera loco por ella. Y como ese era el caso no iba a permitir que se acercara a Aloise.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! – exclamo Ciel molesto por lo que dijo Hannah

—No eres el indicado para ser el prometido de mi joven señorita, y lo que has hecho lo comprueba

—¿Te importaba los Midford?

—La verdad no, pero me importa que mi joven señorita no acabe casada con un loco – dijo Hannah

—¡Escúchame...!

En eso intervino Sebastian y le susurro algo en el oído a Ciel, al escuchar eso el joven conde Phantomhive sonrió como nunca. Hannah no se inmuto, pero no le gustaba nada de esto.

—Luka no sabe que eres una demonio, verdad? –pregunto Ciel

—¿Se lo piensas decir? Él no te creerá

—Claro, a ese niño insoportable no le agrado y no me creerá ¿y si Sebastian hace un contrato con él?

—Eso sería imposible

—No, Hannah – interrumpió Sebastian – puedo hacer un contrato con el niño y de seguro lo que querrá será fácil de hacer

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Me pregunto a qué sabrá su alma

—¡desgraciado!

Hannah perdió la compostura, para ella Aloise y Luka eran sus niños, y nadie podía tocarlos y mucho menos amenazarlos. Pero Sebastian la tomó del brazo y se lo doblo, Hannah no mostro signos de dolor, pero sí de ira.

—¡No dejare que toques al amo Luka! – exclamo Hannah

—¿Me pregunto qué pensaría Lady Aloise cuando sepa que permitiste que algo malo le pasara a su hermano? – pregunto Sebastian

—¿Eh?

—De seguro te odiara – dijo Ciel

Hannah cayo de rodillas al piso, estaba derrotada. La idea de perder a Luka y que Aloise lo odiara era algo que no podía soportar. Ahora Hannah entendía el desespero de los humanos.

—¿Que... tengo que hacer?

—Nada, no tienes que hacer nada – dijo Sebastian

—No entiendo – dijo Hannah

—Es fácil, deja que yo tenga a Aloise – dijo Ciel

—...está bien pero no le hagas daño – dijo Hannah resignada

Ciel estaba satisfecho, por lo que le ordeno a Sebastian limpiar los huesos de la familia Midford para regalárselos a Aloise como prueba de su amor. Mientras Hannah, totalmente derrotada, volvió a la mansión Trancy pero no le dijo nada a Aloise pero si a los trillizos. Ellos tampoco tenían que interferir.

.

.

.

Aloise, encerrada en su nueva habitación, estaba desconcertada ¿una araña le había hablado? Esto era ridículo, no había pasado ni una hora en la mansión Phantomhive y ya se estaba volviendo loca.

—Me volví loca

—No, su alteza, usted no se volvió loca – dijo la araña

—Pero ¿Cómo puedes hablar?

—He venido hacerle compañía, su alteza

—¿Y por eso hablas?

—Es una larga historia

—No importa

Aloise se sentó en la cama y suspiro pesadamente, esto estaba pasando muy rápido.

—¿Está asustada?

—Algo. Amo a Ciel y ahora soy suya, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—No me esperaba esto

—Puede desahogarse conmigo, su alteza

En su cautiverio como novia de Ciel, Aloise no se sentiría tan sola, pero Sebastian se dio cuenta que había otro demonio en la mansión Phantomhive.


	3. Capitulo 3: La novia cautiva

Capítulo 3: la novia cautiva

Cuando Aloise despertó por la mañana deseo que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño: que estuviera en su mansión, que Luka no corriera ningún peligro, que los Midford no estuvieran muertos y que Ciel no este loco. Pero cuando se percató de donde estaba se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación que Ciel arreglo para ella en la mansión Phantomhive y también se encontró con el rostro sonriente de MeyRin, la sirvienta de la mansión Phantomhive.

"Ayúdame! ¡Me tienen secuestrada!" le hubiera gustado decirle a la sirvienta de lentes, pero si hacia eso estaría firmando la sentencia de muerte de Luka.

—Buenos días, Lady Trancy

—Buenos días – respondió Aloise

—El joven amo me asigno como su nueva sirvienta personal, tratare de serle útil

—Gracias

Aloise se levantó de la cama y peino su rubia cabellera con las manos, la cual estaba un poco enmarañada después de dormir cuando se dio cuenta que Mey-Rin la estaba mirando. Aloise le había visto un par de veces antes de lo que pasara en su mansión, pero nunca se había dado cuenta en ella o le había prestado atención, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

—¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Aloise

—Lo siento señorita, pero usted es muy hermosa

—¿Enserio?

—¡Si! Hasta me atrevería a decir que usted es más hermosa que la ex – prometida del joven amo

"y el me regalo sus huesos"

— ¿Qué paso con ella?

—Según el joven amo se comprometió con un noble francés – dijo MeyRin

Eso era mentira, Ciel había matado a Elizabeth para regalarle sus huesos, los de ella y su familia como muestra de su retorcido amor. Aloise quería volver a ver a su hermanito Luka, tal vez si lo hacía, Ciel podría lastimarlo.

Aloise tuvo que vestirse y arreglarse sola ya que Mey-Rin era muy torpe y parecía no ver bien.

—Que criatura tan torpe – dijo la araña en el rincón

—Cállate - susurro Aloise

—Eh? ¿Dijo algo, Lady Aloise? - pregunto Mey-Rin

—Nada, no pasa nada

—Que no te peine, te puede dejar sin cabello – dijo la araña

Aloise le dijo a MeyRin que podía peinarse sola cuando por accidente le tiro del cabello, la rubia ante esto dio un chillido de dolor y MeyRin solo se disculpó de manera llorona, pero Aloise la perdono y se siguió peinando. Después de un rato Aloise fue a desayunar con Ciel en el jardín, algo que según escucho a la Condesa Trancy le gustaba mucho hacer, y era verdad, pero la rubia se sentía muy incómoda con Ciel ya conociéndolo como era, pero se limitó a sonreír por su bien y el de Luka. Ciel era un loco yandere.

—¿Te gusta tu nueva habitación? – pregunto Ciel

—Me encanta, eres muy amable Ciel – contesto Aloise

—Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿sabes? Me hubiera gustado que mis padres te hubieran conocido. Eres muy hermosa e inteligente

—Eso me alaga, gracias Ciel

El desayuno transcurrió normal y Aloise intentaba volver a ver a Ciel como lo veía antes que todo eso pasara, pero era imposible, lo que hizo Ciel era una muestra de lo que era capaz de hacer si ella no era su mariposa y prometida. Durante el desayuno ambos niños; el conde y la condesa, hablaron de temas sin importancia y halagos entre sí. Cuando el desayuno termino, Aloise junto con MeyRin fue a pasear por los jardines de la mansión Phantomhive. Esto fue aprovechado por Sebastian para hablarle a su joven amo sobre el otro demonio que estaba en la mansión Phantomhive.

—¡¿Como que hay otro demonio?! – Ciel no se esperaba esto

—Pude sentir su presencia hace poco, joven amo

—¿Acaso es Hannah?

—No, no es ella. Me habría dado cuenta además jamás se acercaría a la mansión sabiendo lo que le puede pasar al joven Luka

—¿Es otro demonio? – pregunto Ciel

—Eso parece, joven amo

—Encárgate de eso, no quiero que se acerque a Aloise

—Yes, my Lord

Pero lo que ni Ciel ni Sebastian sabían era que ese otro demonio, un demonio araña, ya había hecho contacto con Aloise pero al parecer esa humana le causaba tanta curiosidad que no lo podía resistir.

Mientras Aloise y MeyRin paseaban por el jardín admirando las hermosas flores que pronto Finny, quien no controlaba su fuerza, destruiría. Había muchas rosas blancas, a ella le gustaban las rosas rojas, como las de su mansión, pero ahora en la posición en la que estaba eso ya no importaba. Aloise estaba muy pensativa cuando, apareció Finny quien tenía la misión de plantar rosas rojas y jacintos azules. Cuando Finny vio a Aloise, se ruborizo por lo linda que era.

—MeyRin ¿Quién es esa señorita? – pregunto Finny rojo como tomate

—¿Que no lo sabes? Es Lady Aloise Trancy, la nueva prometida del joven amo – dijo MeyRin

—¿Nueva prometida? ¿Qué paso con la señorita Elizabeth?

—Ella dejo al joven amo y Lady Trancy es su prometida ahora

—Es un placer...

Finny le iba a dar una flor como regalo a Aloise pero tenía los zapatos desatados y se cayó al piso de cara. La única risa que Aloise escucho fue la de su nuevo amigo, el demonio araña.

—Y yo pensaba que tu nueva sirvienta era torpe parece que todos los sirvientes de esta mansión son torpes e idiotas – dijo el demonio araña entre unos arbustos de rosas blancas

Pero Finny se levantó y le dio a Aloise la flor, que después de la caída estaba más maltratada, pero aun así Aloise recibió la flor y continuo con su paseo. Cuando volvió a su habitación, le pidió a MeyRin que le fuera a buscar fruta fresca y así lo hizo la torpe sirvienta. Cuando Aloise estuvo sola, pudo hablar tranquilamente con su único amigo en la mansión Phantomhive, el demonio araña.

—¿Cómo haces eso? – pregunto Aloise

—¿Cómo hago que, su alteza?

—Aparecer en todos los lugares ¿Cómo apareciste en el jardín?

—Puedo hacerlo, soy una araña

—Dudo que seas una araña normal, hablas y todo

—Solo estoy para cuidarla y si eso es moverme por toda la mansión, lo haré – respondió la araña demonio

Aloise no dijo nada, solo vacío un joyero que fue de su madre y en el introdujo la araña demonio. Era mejor que nadie supiera de la existencia de esa araña demonio y mucho menos Ciel y Sebastian; ahora esa araña parlante era su único amigo en esa mansión que ahora era su prisión.

—Quédate aquí por un momento, nadie debe saber que estas aquí – dijo Aloise

—Yes, your Highness

Aloise cerro el joyero y lo dejo en su tocador. En eso entro a su habitación Sebastian con una charola de postres para la rubia, a Aloise no le agradaba ese mayordomo y mucho menos después de lo que le hizo a Luka, amenazar con romperle el cuello delante de ella. Eso no lo iba a perdonar tan fácil, y se notaba en su mirada mientras Sebastian esbozaba una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, Lady Trancy? –pregunto Sebastian

—¡Vete de aquí!

—No le entiendo, mi Lady

—¡¿Crees que se me ha olvidado lo que hiciste en mi mansión?! ¡Cómo amenazaste la vida de Luka!

—Creo que el amo Luka no me tiene rencor

—¡Aun así, no quiero verte!

—Tranquilícese mi lady, tengo algo para usted

—No lo quiero y menos si es de parte de ti

—Creo que le interesa, es una carta del Conde Trancy, su hermano Luka

Aloise abrió bien los ojos de la sorpresa ¿una carta de Luka? ¿Por qué Sebastian la ayudaría? El mayordomo demonio saco una carta de su saco y rápidamente Aloise se la quito de las manos para examinarla, debía estar segura de que era realmente una carta de Luka y no un engaño del mayordomo demonio de la mansión Phantomhive.

Efectivamente parecía ser una carta genuina de la mansión Trancy además tenía el sello de la familia Trancy; Aloise abrió la carta y pudo comprobar que era la letra de Luka.

.

 **Querida Hermana:**

 **Se las razones por las que te fuiste, Hannah me lo**

 **Conto todo, además yo tengo parte de la culpa en esto**

 **Sabía que no debía confiar en ese mayordomo y, aun así**

 **Fui con él. Perdóname, si hubiera sido más inteligente**

 **Ciel no estuviera amenazando a nuestra familia para**

 **Que te quedaras con él, sé que no puedo hacer nada**

 **Por ti ahora, pero si puedo hacerte una promesa; que**

 **Seré un buen conde y la araña de la reina, Hannah y**

 **Los trillizos están conmigo y espero volver a verte otra**

 **Vez y que juguemos juntos.**

 **Luka**

 **.**

Después de leer esa carta Aloise comenzó a llorar y Sebastian saco un pañuelo para secarle las lágrimas. Luka estaba bien, todos en su mansión estaban bien pero no sería así si ella desobedecía a Ciel. Cuando Aloise dejo de llorar, Sebastian le recomendó que comiera los postres que Ciel, su prometido, le había ordenado que le llevara a la rubia. La niña hizo lo que Sebastian le dijo y cuando el mayordomo demonio salió de la habitación de la condesa, camino por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con el otro demonio que estaba en la mansión Phantomhive.

—No esperaba que te aparecieras ante mí – dijo Sebastian

—Creo que debemos hablar para que no haya problemas – dijo el demonio araña

—Estas en mi territorio

—Tal vez, pero no estoy aquí por tu joven amo sino por la señorita

—¿Lady Aloise?

—Ella me llamo, no directamente, pero lo hizo

—Entonces no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de ella

—No

—¿Que?

—Todo lo que pasa aquí es muy interesante por lo que me quedare para ver lo que pasa

—Entonces tendremos problemas

—Eso parece

El demonio araña no dijo nada más y desapareció. Volviendo a la habitación de Aloise, Sebastian tendría problemas con ese demonio.

.

.

Al Día siguiente

.

.

Era una mañana como todas, pero ese día vendría la señorita Nina para hacerle su vestido de compromiso a Aloise, laparticular costurera le hizo un hermoso vestido azul cielo que combinaba con sus ojos azules. A la rubia le gustaba su vestido, era un vestido de verdad bonito, pero no era así como se imaginaba su fiesta de compromiso además Ciel la miraba con esos ojos opacos que a la ex condesa Trancy comenzaba a asustarle.

—Te vez como un hada, mi mariposa – dijo Ciel acercándose

—Gracias...Ciel

—Te verás tan hermosa cuando nos comprometamos oficialmente

—...

En eso Bard comenzó a llorar ya que se había puesto nostálgico, al ver a Aloise vestida con su nuevo vestido recordó inmediatamente a su sobrina que no veía hace tiempo.

—Señorita Aloise, verla así me recuerda mucho a mi sobrina que no veo hace años ¿podría acariciarle la cabeza? – pregunto Bard

—Eh...

Pero antes de que Bard tocara la rubia cabellera de Aloise, Ciel, que no le gustaba lo que había escuchado, le pico los ojos al cocinero el cual cayó al piso por el dolor, pero salvo de eso estaba bien.

—Una medida disciplinaria – dijo Ciel

—Joven amo ¿porqueeeee? – pregunto Bard con los ojos rojos y llorando

—No te atrevas a volver a intentar tocar a Aloise, no lo vuelvas a hacer – contesto Ciel

—Está bien...no lo volveré a hacer – contesto Bard algo asustado

Luego Ciel le lanzo una mirada severa y escalofriante a Finny quien se intimido mucho con la mirada de Ciel.

—No quiero que le regales flores a mi prometida – dijo Ciel furioso

—L-lo siento…no volverá a pasar – contesto Finny asustado

Aloise sintió miedo otra vez, ella había amado a Ciel desde que lo conoció, pero ahora ella no sabía quién tenía en frente. Esa era una sensación muy extraña, tal vez era miedo mezclado con amor, ella no sabía qué hacer ni que sentir.

Sin embargo, cerca de la mansión se acercaba un sobreviviente de la familia Midford que buscaba venganza.


	4. Capitulo 4: la venganza de rte1

La venganza de Edward Midford. Parte 1

Esa noche Aloise soñó que estaba en un campo de jacintos azules riendo y jugando con su hermanito Luka, también había un perro, ella no recordaba tener un perro en su niñez, pero no le molestaba, ni a ella ni a Luka.

Entre tantos juegos, Aloise noto que los jacintos azules estaban cubiertos de sangre y luego vio los cuerpos sin vida de Luka y el cachorro. También a pocos centímetros de los cuerpos estaban Ciel y su mayordomo Sebastian cubiertos de la sangre de Luka y el cachorro. Ciel tenía una sonrisa de locura, y los ojos opacos

—No lo necesitas a él...solo a mí – dijo Ciel

—¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—Solo me necesitas a mi

En eso Aloise despertó de golpe por la pesadilla, estaba empapada de sudor y con algunos cabellos pegados en la frente; su respiración estaba entrecortada por esa pesadilla tan horrible.

—¿Tuvo una pesadilla, su alteza? – pregunto la araña

—Si...

—¿Quiere contármela?

—¡No quiero ni recordarla!

—Entonces me interesa saber más el sueño

—Cállate

De repente la araña se percató que alguien se acercaba a la habitación de Aloise y no era Ciel ni Sebastian, o alguien de la estúpida servidumbre de la mansión Phantomhive pero en realidad no era nadie de la mansión sino Edward Midford, el único sobreviviente de la masacre de la mansión Midford.

Edward era el único sobreviviente, pero ahora tenía la mitad de la cara desfigurada y había perdido una pierna durante el ataque. Se puede decir que tuvo algo de suerte al haber sobrevivido, pero con la mitad de la cara desfigurada y sin una pierna no era mucha la fortuna; además de perder su mansión y estatus, pero ahora se concentraría en una sola cosa: venganza contra Ciel quien había asesinado a su hermana y familia, a él nunca le gusto la violencia, pero su sed de venganza era más grande.

Edward casi nunca piso la mansión Phantomhive por lo que no sabía dar con la habitación de Ciel ni mucho menos queria encontrarse con Sebastian, y si eso ultimo pasaba su plan de venganza se iría a la basura más absoluta. A Edward le costaba caminar con la prótesis de pierna que tenía como reemplazo de la que había perdido, pero le funcionaba. En un momento Edward escucho pasos y pensando que podía ser Sebastian entro a la primera habitación que encontró. La habitación de Aloise. Lo primero que Edward notó fue que era la habitación de una mujer y esa señorita intentaba volver a dormir, pero se había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado a su habitación.

—Ciel...¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Aloise asustada

—No te muevas – dijo Edward

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! – exclamo Aloise sobresaltada

—¿Dónde está Ciel?

Pero cuando la rubia vio el horrible y quemado rostro de Edward, el cual estaba muy desfigurado, Aloise sintió que miraba a un monstruo y casi grita del terror de no ser porque se tapó la boca.

—¡No te atrevas a gritar! – exclamo Edward

—¿Qui-quién eres?

—¿No me reconoces? Pues te diré que soy Edward Midford

—Imposible...tú estás muerto

—No, sobreviví para vengarme

—¿V-vengarte?

—Si ...¡de ti y de Ciel!

Aloise ahogo un grito mientras Edward se abalanzaba sobre ella, pero una araña demoniaca mordió a Edward esto fue aprovechado por Aloise que pateo la pierna postiza del vengativo Edward que se la desencajo y cayó al piso, lo que fue aprovechado por la muchacha rubia para huir y salir corriendo a la sala de estar, buscando a alguien que la ayude y en eso se encontró con Tanaka.

—Señorita Aloise ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto el anciano japonés

—¡M-me persiguen! ...quiere matarme!

—¿Quien?

—Edward Midford

El anciano administrador vio como el despojo que alguna vez fue Edward Midfordse acercaba a ellos con un cuchillo, pero antes de que Edward se acercara a Aloise o a Tanaka; Sebastian, el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive lo detuvo quitándole la pierna ortopédica que Edward Midford usaba para caminar. Aloise nunca estuvo más asustada en toda su vida, intentaron matarla por algo que ella no tenía la culpa. Edward intento levantarse como pudo sin una pierna, pero Sebastian se lo impidió hasta que apareció Ciel y se lo quedo mirando tan desfigurado y roto; mientras Aloise seguía aferrada a Tanaka.

—Pensé que estabas muerto – dijo Ciel con los ojos opacos

—¡No lograste matarme!

—¿Qué le ibas a hacer a Aloise?

—¡Ella usurpa el lugar de Lizzy...!

Ciel le pateo la cara por la ira, Ciel amaba a Aloise y nunca le importo Lizzy pero lo que más le molestaba era que intento hacerle daño a Aloise. Ciel miro a Edward como si mirara a un insecto, la verdad siempre le molesto como Edward lo trataba cuando estaba comprometido con Elizabeth.

—¿Cómo te atreves a comparar a mi mariposa con Elizabeth?

—¿Mariposa?

—Sí, Aloise es todo lo que siempre quise en una compañera y por fin la tengo

Las palabras llenas de amor obsesivo y yandere ponían nerviosa a Aloise y Tanaka lo notó, esa pobre niña no había pedido esto por lo que tomo la palabra.

—Joven amo, deje que me lleve a Lady Aloise a su habitación – dijo Tanaka

—Ve, y que no salga hasta que yo lo diga

—Yes, my lord

Tanaka se llevó a Aloise devuelta a su cuarto mientras esta temblaba por todas las emociones fuertes que había vivido esa mañana y Tanaka lo notó. Mientras se llevaban a Lady Trancy a su habitación.

Mientras Ciel y Sebastian se quedaban con el despojo de persona que alguna vez fue Edward Midford. Ciel tenía el ceño fruncido al ver lo desfigurado y tullido que había quedado Edward y se preguntaba ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir?

—¿Porque él está vivo? – pregunto Ciel

—Pensé que lo maté, me sorprende que sobreviviera – respondió Sebastian

—¡No hablen como si no estuviera aquí! – exclamo Edward

—Claro que no me olvidado de ti, Edward. Y estoy muy enojado contigo por lo que le intentaste hacer a mi Aloise

—¡Mataste a Lizzy! – exclamo Edward

—Tenía que hacerlo, ella quería alejarla de mí y yo no lo iba a permitir, todo el que esté en contra de nosotros debe desaparecer

—¡Estás loco! – exclamo Edward

—No, estoy enamorado – luego Ciel miro a Sebastian – llévatelo de aquí, no lo quiero ver

—Yes, my Lord

Sebastian tomó de la única pierna que le quedaba a Edward mientras este maldecía a Ciel y juraba que se vengaría de él y de Aloise pero no sería tan fácil. Ciel les dio el día libre a los sirvientes de su mansión, el único que se quedo fue Tanaka quien estaba con Aloise la cual no paraba de temblar.

—¿Quiere hablar de lo que paso, Lady Trancy? – pregunto Tanaka

—No

—Tal vez eso la ayude

—Estoy... muy asustada, por favor no quiero hablar del asunto

—Está bien, no insistiré. La dejare descansar

Tanaka dejo a Aloise y cuando cerró la puerta, la rubia comenzó a llorar por los nervios y el miedo. Podía soportar a Ciel y su obsesivo amor pero que la culparan por algo que ella no tenía la culpa y que además trataran de matarla era algo que no podía soportar. Era demasiado.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?! ¡¿Por qué me pasó esto a mí?! – se lamentaba Aloise

—Cálmese, su alteza

—¡No me quiero calmar! ...solo quiero volver a mi casa

—Podría escapar – dijo la araña

—¿Escapar? Eso sería peor que quedarme aquí

—¿Porque dice eso?

—Ciel mató a su ex prometida por conseguir mi amor, tengo miedo de que me haría a mi si me voy

—Tal vez la encierre de por vida en el sótano

—Eso sería peor

En eso entro Ciel a la habitación de Aloise y corrió a abrazarla, la rubia quería estar en su mansión, pero debía aceptar que ahora era de Ciel y de nadie más, era su mariposa y su prometida.

—Nadie te hará daño mientras yo sea tu prometido

—...

—Parece que aún no te das cuenta de lo hermosa que eres

—...¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque es verdad. Edward quiso apartarte de mí, no lo voy a perdonar

—¿Qué le harás?

—Lo que debí hacer hace tiempo

Aloise se estremeció del miedo y del amor en los brazos de Ciel mientras la araña del rincón hacia un comentario sarcástico sobre la escena que solo escucharon Aloise y Sebastian. El día transcurrió normal y tranquilo, a Ciel se lo ocurrió pasar tiempo con su prometida y dándole atención. El día para Aloise Trancy se fue volando.

Esa noche Aloise peinaba su largo cabello rubio mientras se miraba al espejo, la muchacha ahora tenía que hacer las cosas sola ya que MeyRin, su sirvienta personal, era muy torpe; sin embargo, ella disfrutaba peinarse ella misma el cabello hasta Hannah lo sabía y se lo permitía.

—¿Paso una buena tarde con el loco de su prometido, su alteza? – pregunto la araña

—No responderé eso – contesto Aloise

—Oh, vamos, su alteza. Puede confiar en mi

—¿Por qué me ayudaste?

—No es obvio? Disfruto mucho de su compañía y de lo que pasa en esta mansión

—Te divierte? Así que para ti soy un juguete

—Puede ser mi ama

—no digas tonterías, tengo sueño me voy a dormir

—que tenga dulces sueños, su alteza

Aloise se acostó en la cama y espero que el sueño apareciera, esperaba no volver a soñar con sangre y con Luka muerto.

Mientras en el sótano de la mansión Phantomhive, Edward Midford logro con mucho trabajo y dolor liberarse de sus ataduras las cuales quedaron cubiertas de sangre. Como pudo improviso una pierna postiza con un palo y una cuerda. Ya lista la pierna fue a buscar a Aloise para usarla como carnada para atraer a Ciel y Sebastian, y así vengarse por la muerte de su familia. Edward sabía que Ciel le había dado a Aloise el cuarto que Lizzy usaba cuando se quedaba a dormir en la mansión Phantomhive; cuando entro, vio la cama en la que Aloise dormía y se acercó a ella para taparle la boca para que no gritara y despertarla.

—Si gritas, te matare. Escúchame bien, me ayudaras con mi venganza por lo que vendrás conmigo. Si entendiste parpadea

Aloise parpadeo lentamente.

—Muy bien vamos

Edward hizo que Aloise se levantara y se la llevo. No saldrían de la mansión hasta que Edward consiguiera su venganza.

En otra parte de la mansión la araña demonio se volvía a encontrar con Sebastian.

—¿Sigues aquí? Debería aplastarte con una bota – dijo Sebastian

—Que bien la cuidas

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tu huésped indeseable, el chico con una pierna y la cara desfigurada, se llevó a la señorita para su disque venganza

—¿Que? ¿Porque no hiciste nada?

—Soy una araña ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿morderlo?

—La señorita...

Sebastian fue a detener a Edward mientras la araña solo observaba, esto de verdad se ponía divertido.


	5. la venganza de Edward Midford part2

La venganza de Edward. parte 2

Sebastian prefirió ir solo a buscar a Edward y salvar a Aloise por 2 razones: la primera, no quería que su joven amo se preocupara y la segunda, esa araña demonio le había dado en su orgullo y pretendía taparle la boca a ese otro demonio. Encontrar a Edward sería fácil, era obvio que no había salido de la mansión además estaba lisiado, pero estaba loco por la venganza.

Efectivamente Edward no había salido de la mansión y estaba en el ático de la mansión con Aloise, la cual estaba amordazada y atada para que no gritara o escapara. Edward esperaba que Ciel viniera a salvar a su prometida y así matarlos a los 2, ya tenía su espada lista para matar a Ciel y a Aloise después. Esta miraba a Edward, pero en su mirada no había odio y asco sino una gran lastima por el despojo de persona que era ahora Edward.

—¡No me mires así!

—... – Aloise no podía contestar

—Se lo que piensas: crees que me volví loco, tal vez un poco, pero te diré algo Ciel no saldrá vivo de esta

—...

—El...no debió destruir mi familia...¡si tanto quería irse contigo debió hacerlo! ¡Lizzy se merecía algo mejor! ¡ahora no tengo nada!

—...

—¡habla!

Edward le quito violentamente la mordaza de la boca a Aloise, al punto que la lastimo, pero la rubia no lloro, ella tenía su dignidad de condesa y no lloraría ante nadie y menos ante este loco.

—No...pienso eso, Edward

—¡Mentirosa!

—¡Piensa lo que quieras! Soy tan víctima como tú, estoy en esta mansión en contra de mi voluntad y mi familia es amenazada

—Tu querías que Ciel dejara a Lizzy

—No lo negare, pero esto no es lo que quería

Edward tomo violentamente a Aloise del cabello para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No me importa lo que tú quieras o no, pronto tú y Ciel estarán muertos ¡Y yo conseguiré mi venganza!

—Así no se trata a una dama - dijo una tercera

Edward volteo y vio a Sebastian parado a un metro de ellos; Edward se sorprendió, pero no se intimidó, también se vengaría de ese mayordomo que asesino a sus padres. El desafortunado Edward saco una pistola y le disparo a Sebastian pero el demonio desvió la bala con una cuchara, Edward disparo otras veces y Sebastian siguió desviando las balas como hizo con la primera. Fue cuando Edward tomo su espada y se enfrentó a Sebastian. Todo delante de Aloise.

—¡Tú mataste a mi madre y a mi padre! – exclamo Edward

—Seguía ordenes

—¡Maldito!

—La verdad nunca tuve nada contra tu padre, pero cuando maté a tu madre sentí satisfacción, ella no era agradable

—¡Maldito!

Fue lo que exclamo Edward al atacar. A pesar de faltarle una pierna era muy bueno con la espada al punto que Sebastian le costaba un poco de trabajo pelear con el hasta que una araña demoniaca mordió a Edward y esto fue aprovechado por Sebastian para vencer e inmovilizar a Edward.

—De nada – dijo la araña

—No te iba a dar las gracias – contesto Sebastian

—No esperaba que lo hicieras – dijo la araña

—¡¿con quién hablas?! – pregunto Edward

—Parece que su locura está aumentando, amo Edward – contesto Edward

—¡Yo no estoy loco! - exclamo Edward

—Si lo estas

Después de eso, Sebastian dejo inconsciente a Edward para después liberar a Aloise de sus ataduras, ella estaba bien, pero se notaba que había pasado un mal momento.

—¿Está bien, señorita Aloise? – pregunto Sebastian

—Eso...creo

—Perdóneme, debí atar más fuerte a Edward

—¿Realmente te preocupas por mi o solo finges?

—No le entiendo, señorita Aloise

—Olvídalo

—Solo puedo prometerle no volverá a pasar

—Muy bien, llévame a mi habitación

—Yes, my lady

Cuando Aloise ya estaba en su habitación y Edward encerrado en el sótano. Aloise se acostó en su cama a llorar, eran demasiadas emociones por un día y ella estaba muy asustada y nerviosa.

—Si tuviera un pañuelo, le secaría las lágrimas – dijo la araña

—Araña ¿Por qué ayudaste a Sebastian?

—Yo no diría que lo ayude

—¿Como?

—Simplemente hice las cosas mejor

—Eres de verdad una araña extraña ¿tienes nombre?

—No, su alteza, no lo tengo

—Me parece que necesitas un nombre, te llamare Claude

—Es un honor, su alteza

Después entro a la habitación de Aloise, Ciel junto Sebastian, cuando Ciel vio a la rubia se dio cuenta que había llorado, por lo que fue a besarla y abrazarla. Nadie tenía el derecho a hacer llorar a su mariposa.

—Mi princesa, perdóname, no pude impedir que Edward te volviera atormentar – dijo Ciel abrazándola fuerte

—Estoy bien – contesto Aloise

—No lo estas! Estabas llorando y te prometí que nadie te haría llorar otra vez, Edward me hizo romper esa promesa

—Pero estoy bien...nada me paso

—Eso piensas tú, pero estuviste en peligro y no dejare eso como si nada

—¿Que ...vas a hacer? – a Aloise esto le daba mala espina

—Tú no te preocupes, yo me ocupare

Fue lo único que le dijo Ciel antes de irse. Aloise no supo nada sobre Edward o su prometido ya que Ciel la dejo todo el día con su sirvienta MeyRin. A pesar de ser torpe era una persona simpática y agradable, y la rubia pudo olvidar un poco el mal momento, aunque se sintió sola sin la araña parlante de Claude.

Esa noche Aloise casi no pudo dormir hasta que pareció Claude la araña demonio. El cual apareció cerca de su almohada.

—Claude...

—Tiene que dormir, su alteza

—No puedo, fueron muchas emociones fuertes

—Me imagino, si quiere puedo hacerle compañía

—Mejor cuéntame una historia, Claude

—Creo que sé que le puede gustar

Aloise sonrió y escucho la historia de la araña hasta que la damita se quedo dormida. Con el sueño Aloise descanso de la pesadilla que había vivido y vivía a diario; esa araña sabia como tranquilizarla.

Al día siguiente los enfermeros del manicomio fueron a la mansión Phantomhive a llevarse a Edward al manicomio, este lucho con uñas y dientes para liberarse, pero fue inútil; mientras le podían la camisa de fuerza, Edward maldijo a los Phantomhive y a los Trancy, y jurando volver y matarlos, pero no pudo ser así. Edward fue inculpado de quemar su mansión y asesinar a su familia, por lo que se le considero muy peligroso para la sociedad y se le practicó una lobotomía.

En cierta manera Aloise se sintió aliviada, pero a la vez sentía lastima por Edward. Ciel notó que Aloise estaba distraída y le pregunto qué le pasaba.

—¿Qué pasa mi princesa?

—No...es nada

—Estas preocupada por los Midford

—...!

—No te preocupes, mi mariposa, ya no volverán a molestarnos

Ciel no dijo nada más y Aloise intento no temblar, esto la asustaba mucho.

.

.

.

Mansión Trancy.

En la mansión Trancy, el pequeño Luka recibía una visita de su abuela, Lady Vespasia Trancy, la abuela de los hermanos Trancy. La anciana era la tutora de Aloise y Luka, aunque no vivía con ellos, pero cuando la anciana se enteró del compromiso de su nieta Aloise con el conde Phantomhive, la anciana estaba indignada de ser la ultima en saberlo; sin embargo, pensaba que ese compromiso era muy repentino y la anciana pensaba que había algo mal.

—¿Cómo has estado, abuela? – pregunto Luka

—Bien Luka, aunque pienso que eres muy joven para ser Conde, aun no cumples los 10 años

—Solo quedo yo

—Tu hermana no debió dejarte solo, ahora que lo pienso es muy extraño ese compromiso tan repentino

Luka estaba muy sorprendido, no esperaba que su abuela se diera cuenta, pero por lo menos no sabía las cosas horribles que Ciel era capaz de hacer.

—¡¿Por qué pones esa cara Luka? – pregunto Lady Vespasia

—No...es nada

—Dímelo

—Soy solamente un niño y los niños algunas veces no les pasa nada

—Es verdad, eres un niño y tu hermana una niña. Ya lo he decidido que iré a ver a Aloise a esa mansión Phantomhive

A Luka casi se le cae la taza de té por la impresión y el miedo, si su abuela iba a la mansión Phantomhive puede que Ciel la mate o que este piense que él había mandado a la anciana para molestarlo, Luka no sabía qué hacer.

—Iré a avisar que iré a esa mansión, es increíble que esa niña no me avisara. Al menos que pase algo que no sepa

—No pasa nada, abuela

—¿De verdad? Bueno, lo averiguare cuando este ahí

La anciana se retiró y cuando Luka estuvo solo con Hannah, temió que Ciel, el loco prometido de su hermana, lastimara a su abuela por lo que tenía una orden para Hannah.

—Ve con mi abuela – dijo Luka

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Ciel es peligroso y tengo miedo que le haga algo a mi abuela o a mi hermana

—Eso es comprensible – respondió Hannah

—¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—Yes, your Highness

—Gracias Hannah

Fue lo único que dijo Luka sonriéndole a la demonia femenina. El aun no sabía que Hannah era un demonio.

.

.

.

Mansión Phantomhive

Ciel ya había recibido la noticia de que un miembro de la familia Trancy quería conocerlo y darle su bendición a la pareja si lo creía conveniente, esa persona era la abuela de Aloise.

—Vendrá un Trancy a la mansión – informo Ciel

—¿alguien de la familia de la señorita Aloise? ¿Quién es?

—La abuela de Aloise

—¿Y qué quiere?

—Saber sobre su nieta y nuestra relación

—¿Quiere que haga algo?

—Por el momento nada, veremos que quiere esa vieja bruja

—Como usted diga

Mañana Lady Vespasia Trancy llegaría a la mansión Phantomhive.


	6. Capitulo 6: la abuela Trancy

La abuela Trancy

Aloise no se tomó muy bien la visita de su abuela a la mansión Phantomhive, ya que solo significaba una sola cosa, problemas. Su abuela no era la típica abuela que todos los niños tenían, muy al contrario; la abuela Vespasia Trancy era imponente, astuta, de ingenio ladino y tenía una lengua afilada, tampoco era muy paciente. Si su abuela descubría lo que era capaz de hacer Ciel, puede que las cosas no salgan bien para los miembros de la familia Trancy.

—¿Qué debo hacer? – se preguntó a si misma Aloise

—¿Pasa algo, su alteza? – pregunto Claude

—Mi abuela viene a la mansión Phantomhive

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Muy malo, Claude. Mi abuela puede descubrir todo esto

—No veo lo malo – comento Claude

—¡Es muy malo! Ciel es capaz de matar a mi abuela o a toda mi familia

—Entiendo

En eso entro a la habitación MeyRin con el vestido para Aloise, pero tropezó y cayó de espaldas al piso. Siendo ayudada por Aloise a levantarse.

—Mire señorita Aloise, que vestido tan lindo – dijo MeyRin

—Sí, es muy lindo

—De seguro usted y el joven amo causaran una buena impresión a su abuela

—Eso...eso espero

—¿Qué clase de persona es su abuela?

—Una mujer un poco difícil

—Creo que esa tonta sirvienta no le agradara a su abuela, su alteza – comento Claude

Aloise decidió ignorar a su amigo araña, era lo mejor. Después de prepararse para la visita de su abuela. Ella junto con su nueva sirvienta MeyRin fueron donde estaba Ciel junto a su mayordomo, el conde Phantomhive se había vestido para la ocasión; se comportaba muy extraño como cuando lo conoció, pero Aloise ya lo conocía y sabía lo que le había hecho a Elizabeth y a su familia; cabe destacar que Aloise y Elizabeth no se llevaban precisamente bien, pero la rubia no quería tener su destino, el ser asesinada por su querido Ciel Yandere.

Puntual como siempre llego la abuela Trancy junto con Hannah, cuando Aloise vio a su ex sirvienta personal, sintió 2 cosas: alegría por volverla a ver y miedo de lo que Ciel pudiera hacer. La abuela de Aloise se acercó a ella y la saludo.

—¿Cómo has estado abuela? – pregunto Aloise

—He estado bien y el camino hacia aquí me ha parecido vigorizante – respondió la abuela

—Sea bienvenida, abuela – dijo Ciel

—Debo suponer que eres el prometido de mi nieta – dijo la anciana

—Supone bien, abuela

—Veo que eres un buen partido y no me llames abuela, si fueras hijo de uno de mis hijos ya lo sabría – contesto Lady Vespasia

Ciel se quedó callado, nunca nadie le había hablado así, ahora entendía porque Aloise casi no hablaba de su abuela, era una arpía. Pero esa bruja no iba a interferir entre él y su amada Aloise, ni ella ni nadie; ya había eliminado a Elizabeth y a su molesta familia y si podía y era necesario se desharía de esa vieja como se deshizo de su tía Frances.

Cuando entraron a la mansión, Ciel y Sebastian fueron los últimos en entrar ya que Ciel tenía una orden para su mayordomo demonio.

—Vigila a Hannah – ordenó Ciel

—¿Puedo preguntar porque, joven amo?

—Esa víbora vino aquí con esa vieja bruja, de seguro quiere alejarme de mi Aloise, y si ese es su objetivo debo saberlo

—No creo que Hannah haga algo en contra de su futuro matrimonio sabiendo lo que le puede pasar al amo Luka

—Ese niño, después me encargare de él, pero ahora has lo que te digo, es una orden – dijo Ciel

—Yes, my Lord

En eso Sebastian notó a la araña demonio entre unos rosales. Esa araña estaba volviéndose cada vez más molesta, era capaz de decírselo a la señorita Aloise y eso sería una complicación. No era secreto que su joven amo se había vuelto loco de amor por la hermosa muchacha de cabello rubio y fue capaz de matar a toda una familia por ella ¿Qué haría para tenerla a su lado permanentemente?

—Quédate tranquilo, mayordomo, esta vez no haré nada

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lady Aloise ya me conto sobre su Abuela y creo que las cosas se pondrán divertidas – dijo Claude

—Espero que no intentes nada

—¿Que puedo hacer? Soy solo una araña

—Eres un demonio como yo y como Hannah

—No te preocupes, yo solo estoy observando

Sebastian se fue ignorando a la araña y fue al salón principal donde se encontraban todos esperando el té. Al poco tiempo llego MeyRin con el té pero se cayó. Por lo que Sebastian tuvo que servir el té.

—Ahora díganme ¿Cómo fue que pasó? – pregunto Lady Vespasia Trancy

—¿De qué hablas abuela? - pregunto Aloise

—Querida Aloise, no soy tonta. Todo el mundo sabe lo que le paso a la familia Midford

Aloise se puso pálida y casi se le cae la taza de té de la mano; de seguro su abuela había escuchado que Edward Midford había matado a toda su familia y ahora estaba en el manicomio, pero Aloise sabia la verdad. La abuela Trancy notó la reacción de su nieta, pero fue Ciel quien hablo.

—Me imaginaba que ya lo sabía, Lady Vespasia, Edward nunca me acepto como prometido de Elizabeth y cuando ella y yo nos separamos, siguió siendo hostil nunca imagine que se volvería loco – dijo Ciel

—Me parece extraño que se volviera loco después de que su hermana rompiera su compromiso con usted, Conde Phantomhive – dijo la anciana

—...! – Aloise estaba cada vez más asustada

—No sé a qué quiere...

—Sé que entro a esta mansión y mi nieta estuvo en peligro, salió en los periódicos, nadie me lo dijo – dijo la abuela Vespasia

En eso MeyRin se le acercó para servirle más Té, pero a la torpe sirvienta derramó un poco de té en la mesa y en el vestido de la anciana, lo que hizo que Lady Vespasia Trancy se enojara.

—¡Por Dios niña! ¡Esto no es una taberna!

—Lo-lo siento – se disculpó MeyRin

—No hace falta hablar ¿hay uvas? Trae algunas

MeyRin fue a buscar uvas a la cocina mientras Aloise respiraba más tranquila, aunque su abuela tenía su carácter, ella la quería y no quería que Ciel, su yandere prometido, le ordenara a su mayordomo demonio arrancarle la cabeza a su abuela o que tome represalias contra ella.

—Su abuela se dio cuenta, su alteza – dijo Claude

—¿Por qué no me responde Conde Phantomhive? – pregunto Lady Vespasia

—No pasó nada, abuela, gracias a que Sebastian intervino las cosas no pasaran a mayores. Ni supe lo que pasó – mintió Aloise

—No te pregunte a ti, mi querida nieta

—Ella tiene razón – dijo Ciel

—Entonces no tengo que preocuparme

Aloise conocía a su abuela y estaba casi segura que su abuela no se había tragado la mentira que le dijo, a Lady Vespasia Trancy le era muy difícil mentirle, aunque Aloise solo quería que no se derramara sangre.

—Pero no viaje todos esos kilómetros para hablar de un pobre diablo, hablemos sobre ustedes – dijo la anciana

—Claro, Lady Vespasia. Como le escribí en mis cartas hay muchos beneficios para ambas familias ... - dijo Ciel

—Naturalmente – interrumpió la abuela – su familia es tan ilustre como la nuestra, bla, bla,bla

—...

—La verdad, no me queda claro porque la señorita Midford rompió su compromiso con usted – dijo la anciana

—Ella entendió que estaba enamorado de Aloise – dijo Ciel tomando la mano de su prometida

—¿Y el noble francés?

—...bueno no llegue conocerlo

—El joven que le robo su primera prometida ¿Qué fue de él?

—No lo sé

—Yo pensaba que también seria asesinado por el pobre diablo de Edward Midford

—Posiblemente...

En eso llego MeyRin con las uvas.

—¿de dónde me las trajiste? ¿Italia? – pregunto la anciana con sarcasmo

—Yo...yo...yo...! – intento decir MeyRin

—Mejor vamos a ver ese vestido y como le queda a mi nieta – dijo la anciana

—Esto es más divertido de lo que pensaba – comento Claude

La abuela Trancy, Aloise, MeyRin y Hannah fueron a la habitación de Aloise para ver el vestido de la chica rubia y como le quedaba. Pero Ciel estaba furioso, esa viaja arpía le estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles y hacia preguntas, unas preguntas que no debía hacer.

—¡esa bruja! ¡¿A qué quiere llegar preguntando eso?! – exclamo Ciel

—Parece que sospecha, joven amo – dijo Sebastian

—¡No me quitara a Aloise! ¡Ella es mía! ¡La única persona que puede hacer feliz a Aloise soy yo! ¡¿esa arpía no lo puede ver?!

—Cálmese joven amo

—¡Deshazte de esa bruja! – ordenó Ciel

—Eso sería peor – dijo Hannah

Hannah fue por agua para MeyRin ya que Lady Vespasia hizo que tuviera un colapso por tantas críticas y sarcasmo de la abuela Trancy. Ciel se enfureció al verla ya que pensaba que estaba detrás de todo esto.

—¡Víbora! ¡Esto es obra tuya!

—No lo es, la señora Vespasia hace lo que quiere

—¿Porque dices que sería peor?

—Lady Vespasia es la tutora de la señorita Aloise y el joven Luka, si ella muere ellos pasarían al cuidado de su tío Arnold – explico Hannah

—¿Y eso que?

—La señorita Aloise odia a su tío Arnold, es un cerdo avaricioso que si llega a ser tutor de ella y su hermano vendrá aquí todos los días a pedir algo y si no lo consigue el sí puede separarla de usted

—El tío Arnold, eh? Ya me ocupare de él – dijo Ciel

—¿Qué quiere que haga con la abuela Trancy, joven amo? – pregunto Sebastian

—Nada, no quiero que Aloise se altere por algo que le pasa a esa vieja bruja – luego miro a Hannah – en cuento a ti, Hannah...

—Sabes bien que yo no sigo tus ordenes – contesto la demonio

Ciel frunció el ceño.

—Has lo que quieras, pero no quiero verte – contesto Ciel

—Lo mismo digo

Hannah volvió a la habitación de su joven señorita, la había perdido ahora ella era de Ciel pero protegería a Luka de todo y de Ciel.

—Así que tú eres Hannah, vaya, no imaginaba que también fueras una demonio – dijo una extraña voz

—¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunto Hannah a la defensiva

—Yo, la araña

—Eres un demonio

—Por favor llámame Claude, así me llamo la señorita

—¿Que quieres con ella?

—Necesita compañía estando aquí, su prometido está loco

—¿crees que soy estúpida? Sé que quieres hacer un contrato con ella

—No lo negaré

—Aléjate de ella

—Me alejare si ella lo quiere así

Hannah con mucho gusto hubiera aplastado a esa araña demonio de un manotazo, pero debía volver.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Aloise esta se probaba su vestido nuevo, por suerte el vestido de la rubia le agrado a su abuela, pero no así MeyRin. Lady Vespasia Trancy tuvo cada comentario sarcástico para la pobre MeyRin. Cuando ya fue hora de irse, Lady Vespasia comento algo sobre el costo de la fiesta de compromiso y la futura boda.

—Mi familia pagara la mitad de la fiesta, que no se diga que los Trancy son tacaños – dijo la anciana

—No se tiene que preocupar, Lady Vespasia, nadie piensa eso – dijo Ciel

—Se me dijo que eras un noble malvado y corrupto, puede imaginar mi desilusión al ver solo a un niño petulante – dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

—...!

Dichas esas palabras se subió al carruaje junto con Hannah y se fue de la mansión Phantomhive, Aloise estaba aliviada, no se había derramado sangre hoy. Mientras de camino de vuelta a la mansión Trancy, lady Vespasia y Hannah comenzaron a hablar.

—Hay algo que no me gusta de la visita de hoy – dijo Lady Vespasia

—¿Qué es?

—El prometido de mi nieta, es peor de lo que había escuchado

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Jovencita, el mundo está repleto de cosas turbias y horribles, y a mi edad he visto de todos. Este compromiso es tan agradable para la familia Phantomhive como desagradable para nosotros

—Debe culparme

—En parte sí, pero la verdad confió en ti más que en cualquiera

—¿Qué?

—Aloise está muy equivocada si cree que permitiré que se case con esa bestia

El resto del camino a la mansión Trancy fue en silencio.


	7. capitulo 7: El molesto Vizconde

El molesto Vizconde

Desde que era la prometida de Ciel, Aloise no había salido de la mansión Phantomhive y todos los hombres que trabajaban en la mansión la evitaban, sobre todo Finny, de seguro le tenían miedo a su loco y enamorado prometido Ciel. Ella también.

Ciel no solo le prohibía tener comunicación con su hermano Luka, el conde Trancy, sino que tampoco podía visitarlo. Ciel llamaba a Luka un niño insolente e insoportable, y cuando se la llevo a su mansión le dijo que ya nunca lo volvería a ver, pero hace poco recibieron la visita de su abuela, la que poco se salvó de morir, pero sin salir o ver a su familia, Aloise se sentía muy aburrida y atrapada. Mientras la niña peinaba su dorada cabellera y MeyRin la observaba, a Aloise no le gustaba que la peinara y le arrancara grandes mechones de cabello por lo que lo hacia ella misma.

—¿Pasa algo Lady Aloise? – pregunto MeyRin

—¿Podrías traerme té con leche? – ordenó Aloise

—Cla-claro, my Lady

MeyRin salió de la habitación de la rubia a buscar lo que la damita le ordeno, pero todo era un pretexto para quedarse sola con Claude la araña, ella no tenía nada en contra de MeyRin, pero ella no la entendía como la entendía Claude.

—¿Quería estar a solas conmigo? Eso me alaga

—Necesito tu consejo, Claude

—¿Sobre qué? Su alteza

—No te mentiré, no he salido de esta mansión desde que Ciel me trajo aquí y me siento sofocada

—Es comprensible, su loco prometido es sofocante

—Hablo en serio, necesito salir de esta mansión e ir a algún lado

—Creo que debería hablar con su prometido, lo peor es que le rompa las piernas para que no vaya a ningún lado – dijo Claude

—¡Eso es horrible! ¿Quieres asustarme?

Luego de un rato volvió MeyRin con un té con leche salado, la sirvienta había confundido la sal con la azúcar.

.

Después de quitarse el sabor salado del té con leche, Aloise junto con MeyRin fueron al despacho de Ciel, el cual estaba revisando unos papeles cuando su prometida/prisionera toco la puerta y entro.

—Aloise ¿Qué pasa?

—Quisiera pedirte un favor

—¿Cuál es, mi princesa?

—Me gustaría salir, ir a Londres quizás

Ciel se puso serio y Aloise se asustó, verlo tan serio y sabiendo que es lo que era capaz de hacer. Pero lo único que hizo Ciel fue ordenarle a MeyRin y a Sebastian que salieran del despacho, ya que quería hablar a solas con su prometida.

—¿Porque quieres salir? – pregunto Ciel

—Si estoy encerrada y no aparezco en sociedad….

—¡Si algún hombre se atreve a mirarte le arrancare los ojos!

Ante esto Aloise se estremeció, ahora entendía porque Bard y Finny no la miraban ni le dirigían la palabra. Ellos tenían miedo como ella.

—Pero entiendo que estés aburrida y sofocada encerrada en la mansión, lo pensare – dijo Ciel

—Gracias…Ciel

Aloise beso a su prometido y volvió a su habitación, en el camino se encontró con Snake, él tampoco la miró, él también le tenía miedo a los celos yandere de Ciel. Cuando Aloise estuvo sola en su habitación, Claude apareció en la almohada de Aloise para hablar con la señorita rubia.

—¿Cómo le fue con su prometido, su majestad? – pregunto Claude

—Dijo que lo pensaría, me sorprende que no estuvieras ahí – respondió Aloise

—Tenía cosas que hacer

—¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunto Aloise

—Fastidiar a cierto mayordomo

—No me importa…

En eso Aloise comenzó a sentirse cansada y cayo dormida en cuestión de segundos cuando despertó lo hizo en una elegante habitación donde había muchas cosas: desde fruta hasta obras de arte muy costosas. De repente se abrió la puerta y entro un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos violetas, que vestía muy elegante también llevaba una extraña mascara. Ese hombre al percatarse que Aloise estaba despierta se acercó. Aloise lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el Vizconde Druitt.

—Ya despertaste, mi encantador colibrí – dijo el Vizconde Druitt

—Usted es el Vizconde Dru…

—Soy el amado de Venus, el Vizconde Enmascarado – le interrumpió el hombre

—¿Qué quiere de mí, Vizconde Enmascarado? – pregunto Aloise

—Oh! ¡Mi pequeño colibrí! Eres muy traviesa

—Eh?

—¡Tú belleza y encanto me dio en el centro de mi corazón por lo que he decidido que te llevare conmigo a las islas del Sur donde serás como Elena de Troya! – dijo el Vizconde (Druit) Enmascarado

—Eh?

Aloise no sabía que era peor: si este hombre tan extravagante y sus incomodas intenciones o Ciel y su enfermizo amor. En eso el auto dominado Vizconde Enmascarado tomo un mechón de cabello de Aloise entre sus enguantadas manos. Lo que incomodo más a la muchacha.

—Oh mi hermoso colibrí, te encantara el mar del Sur y yo estaré a tu lado – dijo el Vizconde (Druit) enmascarado

—….

—Si quiere irse, por favor, hágalo usted solo

En la puerta de la habitación estaba Sebastian quien había venido a buscar a Aloise, de verdad la joven no sabía que era peor ahora, ella solo deseaba estar en su mansión junto con sus sirvientes y su hermano. Muy lejos de todo esto.

—¡tú eres….!

—Debí imaginar que era usted, Vizconde Drui…

—¡Soy el amado de Venus, el Vizconde Enmascarado! – dijo el Vizconde como si fuera un actor

El vizconde (Druitt) enmascarado tomo a Aloise del brazo y la atrajo hacia él para luego sacar una pistola y le disparo a Sebastian pero el mayordomo demonio desvió la bala con un tenedor. Para Aloise esto no era lo que tenía en mente de salir y pasarlo bien, aunque algo era algo.

—¡Su-suélteme! – pidió Aloise

—¡devuelva a la señorita, Vizconde Enmascarado! – dijo Sebastian

—Oh! No puedo, mi travieso colibrí es la nueva Elena de Troya y solo yo puedo ponerla en su pedestal – dijo el Vizconde (Druitt) enmascarado

Fue en ese momento en que apareció alguien inesperado, Hannah Anafeloz, la ex sirvienta personal de Aloise, la rubia estaba feliz de verla y para ser sincera confiaba más en ella que en Sebastian.

—Hannah! – exclamo Aloise feliz

—¿Qué significa todo esto? – pregunto Hannah con severidad

—Oh, interesante mujer – opino el Vizconde (Druitt) Enmascarado con interes

—No debes interferir, Hannah, yo me encargo – dijo Sebastian

La pequeña discusión entre los demonios fue aprovechada por el vizconde (Druitt) Enmascarado quien acciono una palanca secreta que libero un humo para poder así llevarse a Aloise. Cuando la sacó de la habitación, Aloise pudo darse cuenta que estaban en un barco muy elegante, ese Vizconde estaba loco y era un secuestrador, planeaba llevarla fuera del país literalmente. El Vizconde (Druitt) Enmascarado, subió a Aloise a un barco más pequeño que estaba dentro del barco, de verdad el vizconde quería llevársela con él.

—Descuida mi pequeño Colibrí, nadie nos separará – dijo el Vizconde

—….

—¡Pronto te llevare conmigo al Olimpo!

—¿Como? – Aloise estaba confundida

—Ya se lo dije, si quiere irse, por favor, vaya usted solo

El Vizconde (Druitt) Enmascarado hizo andar el barco a su máxima velocidad, pero antes que el pequeño barco comenzara a moverse y comenzar su marcha, Sebastian saco a Aloise del pequeño barco antes que el barco arrancara y arranco llevando solo al Vizconde Enmascarado a toda velocidad, mientras el pequeño barco se iba el Vizconde se quitó la máscara y grito teatralmente que Aloise era su hermoso colibrí y algo más, pero era inentendible.

Sebastian iba a llevar a Aloise de vuelta a la mansión Phantomhive pero antes que Sebastian se fuera con Aloise, Hannah tenía algo que decir antes que el mayordomo demonio de los Phantomhive volviera a llevar a su joven señorita a su prisión.

—En 3 días más será el cumpleaños del joven Luka – dijo Hannah

—Es verdad, como pude haberlo olvidado – dijo Aloise

—¿Porque me dices esto Hannah? – pregunto Sebastian

—Lady Vespasia pensaría que es muy extraño que la señorita no asista al cumpleaños de su propio hermano – contesto Hannah

—Se lo comunicare a mi joven amo – dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa falsa

Cuando volvieron a la mansión, Ciel no se había dado cuenta que el Vizconde Druitt había secuestrado a Aloise, era mejor que no se enterara. Aloise volvió a su habitación junto con MeyRin mientras Sebastian le decía lo que Hannah le dijo sobre el cumpleaños de Luka y que todos los miembros de la familia Trancy estarían ahí, pero eso a Ciel no le importaba. A sus ojos Luka era solo un mocoso mimado.

—Pues que ese mocoso tenga un muy feliz cumpleaños – dijo Ciel con un sarcasmo acido

—Creo que usted y la señorita Aloise deberían asistir – opino Sebastian

—No

—¿y qué diría Lady Vespasia?

—¡¿Que tiene que ver esa vieja bruja en todo esto?! – pregunto Ciel irritado

—Podría sospechar sobre todo lo que pasó

Lo que dijo Sebastian desconcertó a Ciel pero luego recordó que la bruja de la abuela de Aloise era la tutora de su prometida Aloise, si esa vieja llegaba a saber la verdad, destruiría su felicidad con Aloise y sus planes a futuro con ella.

—Lo que hago por amor, iré a esa fiesta con Aloise, y de pasó puede que me deshaga del tío Arnold – respondió Ciel

—¿El tío Arnold? ¿Porque perder tiempo en él? – pregunto Sebastian

—Aloise lo odia que mejor que regalarle su cabeza a mi amada prometida – dijo Ciel con los ojos opacos

—Creo que ese regalo no puede ser del gusto de la señorita Aloise – opino Sebastian

Sin embargo, ellos no estaban solos ya que cierta araña demonio escucho todo y fue a decirselo a Aloise, claro está que no le conto todo como lo que Ciel tenía planeado hacer con su tío Arnold. Aun así, esto preocupo mucho Aloise ya que temía que Ciel le pudiera hacer algo a su hermano.

—pensé que estaría feliz de volver a ver a su hermano, su alteza

—En parte sí, pero…

—¿Pero qué? Vamos, puede confiar en Claude

—El día que Ciel me trajo aquí …me amenazó con matar a Luka si no era su prometida también dijo que nunca lo volvería a ver

—¿Y porque asistirá a su cumpleaños?

—La verdad no lo sé…

—Usted ama a ese demente, puedo verlo

—Si…lo amo y a la vez le tengo miedo

—Le doy un consejo, aparente sorpresa cuando su loco prometido se lo cuente

—….

La araña desapareció y 3 segundos después entro Ciel junto con Sebastian para comunicarle la decisión de Ciel sobre el cumpleaños de Luka y de salir de la mansión un poco. Ciel beso a Aloise y le comunico su decisión.

—Me imagino que debes estar aburrida en la mansión sin hacer nada, por lo que hoy en la tarde iremos a Londres y el jueves iremos al cumpleaños de tu hermano – le informo Ciel

—¿el cumpleaños de Luka? – pregunto Aloise fingiendo que no sabía nada

—Sí, me comunicaron que en 3 días más es el cumpleaños de ese … de Luka, así que iremos a su cumpleaños

—¿Porque?

—Tengo otro motivo para visitar a mi futuro cuñado el día de su cumpleaños, además quiero conocer a toda la familia Trancy

—….

—Tranquila mi princesa, nada malo va a pasar

Ciel besó a Aloise antes de irse y Aloise estaba más intranquila que nunca ¿a qué se refería con que nada malo iba a pasar? ¿Qué le planeaba hacer a su familia? De verdad tenía miedo.

Claude no estaba cerca, por lo que Aloise camino por la mansión Phantomhive hasta donde estaban los retratos de los padres de Ciel: los difuntos Condes Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive. Por un momento Aloise se preguntó si ellos aprobarían lo que Ciel le estaba haciendo y todo lo que hizo por ella, Aloise pensó que no.

—Quiero a mi mamá – susurro Aloise aguantando las lagrimas

En eso Aloise notó que el Vizconde Druitt estaba mirando por la ventana con un ramo de rosas rojas, al verlo ahí Aloise se puso nerviosa e instintivamente cerró las cortinas. Quería olvidar que conoció a ese hombre.


End file.
